Multifarious
by Othello.Syndrome
Summary: A set of themed short stories revolving around Akise and Yukiteru.
1. Friends

**A/N**

This is going to be, potentially, a series of forty 'themed' drabbles/short stories. I decided to take on the challenge, wish me luck? Review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

* * *

**- friends** (frendz)  
- noun  
_A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection_.

...

Akise Aru didn't have friends. At least, not in the normal sense. He had plenty of acquaintances from over the years. He had classmates. He had his parents. But he didn't have any companions who he'd share his personal life with.

This simple fact never bothered him in the least. He wasn't antisocial - he just wasn't interested in what his peers decidedly were. Akise liked to learn new matters and discover new solutions. He enjoyed watching the news and solving mysteries _so much faster_ than the authorities. Akise realized after some time that his actions and activities weren't of the norm. But he aspired to be a great detective, and his lust for information was insatiable, so he didn't regret that his possible social life was disrupted in turn.

Akise was often truant, off on his adventures of discovery, quickly absorbed with additional ascertainment. He realized that school was necessary, but he didn't _learn _there - not only was he ahead intellectually, but he could never dream of focusing. None of it interested him - not the lesson, not the dilemmas of his peers, absolutely none of it.

But when it came to Amano Yukiteru, it was an instant attraction. He began trailing the brunette, finding an interest outside of the intellectual and rational realm. He found that Yukiteru wasn't just some endeavor involved in his pursuit of knowledge. He wanted to know the other boy inside and out, on all possible levels - and Akise was determined to. The more he learned the more he liked. Yukiteru was awfully asocial, but had an obvious longing for companionship. His personality wasn't so much as complex, but it was so expansive. Yukiteru wasn't hard to understand, but there were so many things to know that Akise never tired of learning something new about him. Akise made it a priority to cherish what he learns and the time he spends learning it.

In time, Akise swore to himself, he would be Yukiteru's friend. He would be someone Yukiteru could rely on in moments of despair or to put a smile on that still so gentle and young face. He would give Yukiteru his all. One day, fate would allow them to finally meet officially and let their souls to intertwine. Akise would bare his heart out, and there would be no regrets from then on because all of his actions - even now, before they've confronted each other - would be centered and focused on being that boys ally in whatever happens.

_**"Don't worry. I'm your friend. My name's Akise Aru."**_


	2. Dare

**A/N**

Second drabble/short story out of forty. Whoot. And, it seems that Yuno's just.. not here in this one. Story just flows better with her absence. Let's assume she's waiting with mother, yeah? Review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

* * *

**- dare** (dair)  
- noun  
_A challenge, especially to prove courage_.**  
**

...**  
**

The sun was dropping low over the horizon, noting the end of the day and night just beginning. The dusk was filled with scattered clouds, and the park darkened along with the rest of Sakurami city. The grass flowed with the breeze, the air a comfort on the warm summer day. The noise from the main streets were dulled as the group of teenagers hung about the playground, the mischievous laughter of young hearts filling the lull. Four adolescents chatted about this and that, enjoying their time with one another.

"I bet you won't."

Kousaka sneered at Yukiteru, the latter's expression indecisive. Kousaka had decided to challenge Yukiteru's courage. Hinata and Mao laughed from the park bench at Yukiteru's scarlet cheeks, his anxiousness endearing.

Yukiteru's brows furrowed in frustration. He was being mocked once again, and he would not stand for it! "I will. I mean, it's not a big thing, right?" Yukiteru tried his best to look brave. He glanced over to the woods inconspicuously; Kousaka had just dared him to walk through the woods until he saw a tree that had his name written. Apparently, Kousaka had planned this from before they even came to the park. Yukiteru was suspicious of what the ulterior motive was, but after a moment he realized Kousaka may have just wished to frighten him. His paranoia seemed to be getting the better of him.

Kousaka snickered, "You sure? You look _scared_."

Yukiteru glowered, not liking the taunting. He flipped open his phone, reading nothing suspicious in it. There was no reason to be afraid then, right?

He snapped his phone closed. "I'm sure."

Kousaka gave a condescending smile, motioning his arms to the woods, "Go on then."

Hinata looked slightly concerned, "Amano, you don't have to."

Yukiteru gave an honest smile, lifting up his phone and shaking it in her direction, "It's fine, Hinata."

The phone at that exact moment went _Bzzzt_, indicating a change. Panicked, Yukiteru flipped it open. He looked through it all, first noting there was no cursed **'Dead End**' listed.

**8:27 PM [Sakurami Park]**

_**Kousaka jumped out of the woods in an attempt to scare me.**_

Yukiteru gave Kousaka a blank stare, "You _just_ made that decision?"

Kousaka groaned. When he realized that Yukiteru's diary said everything was fine, he thought he'd be able to sneak up and scare the kid. But, apparently, he made the decision much too soon. Yukiteru beamed, "I'm off! I'll mail Hinata when I make it to the tree."

Hinata grinned in response, "I'll be waiting."

Yukiteru headed towards the trees, the night having grown later causing the wooded area to seem eerily darker. He held his phone up as a light, allowing it to guide his path. He stepped over sticks and stones, hopping over a fallen branch and looking at each tree he passed to see if it was the one. Yukiteru looked at his phone, it stating that the tree would be about quarter of a mile in.

"Yukiteru-kun."

Yukiteru stiffened, pulling his phone close to his chest as an automatic response of self-preservation and swiveled towards the voice. He relaxed and exhaled heavily, his heart racing. "Akise-kun." he breathed. His relief was tangible, causing Akise to laugh.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Yukiteru-kun." he said, an honest smile playing on his face.

"It's fine. What are you doing out here?"

Akise placed a finger on his chin, looking up, "Amusing myself, I suppose?"

Yukiteru gave him a puzzled look. His lips turned up, disregarding it as another mystery of Akise. "Why aren't you with our friends at the park?" he asked.

Akise looked back at Yukiteru. "I was busy when they asked."

"Are you still busy? Since you're just standing here. You could join us now." the brunette offered.

Akise gave a soft smile, pleased. "I'm enjoying just standing here."

Yukiteru knew Akise was an enigma, but it was times like these, when Akise was simply smiling at him and his words were filled with inscrutable meanings, that he couldn't understand what Akise was truly thinking.

Suddenly, there was a billowing shout of Yukiteru's name. Yukiteru screamed loudly, shoving his phone in his pocket and jumping towards Akise. The detective's heart thumped strongly, catching Yukiteru's shaking figure in his arms.

Kousaka jumped out from behind a tree with frenzied, hysterical laughter. Yukiteru's horrified gaze transformed, irritation replacing fear. He glared at Kousaka as the boy attempted to tease Yukiteru through his heaves of laughter. Yukiteru relaxed once more, only then realizing the arms wrapped protectively around his waist. His face flamed, a blush tinting his red face an adorable colour.

He staggered away from Akise, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, Akise-kun. I didn't mean to."

Akise registered Yukiteru's bashfulness and smiled calmly. His heart calmed down slowly, and he chuckled. "It's absolutely fine, Yukiteru-kun. I'm happy to help."


	3. Secrets

**A/N**

Third drabble/short story out of forty. Too many secrets, so little patience. Review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

* * *

- **se·crets** (sēkritz)

-noun

_Something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others._

...

The classroom was filled with the voices of chatting students, making plans for future occasions and talking about their romantic entanglements. Akise Aru sat at his desk, subtly glancing at the oblivious Amano Yukiteru. Yukiteru was talking with Mao while Hinata stepped on Kousaka's hand - why was it on the floor? Akise discarded the question, realizing quickly that he didn't care. Let her step on it. Yukiteru laughed at something Mao said, both of them bursting into a fit of giggles.

Akise flipped open his cell phone, staring at it for a brief moment. He ran through the menu out of sheer boredom - he had only bought this phone when he began trailing the phantom street serial killer, just in case he needed to call someone or take a profile shot of the suspect. He had never taken the time to peruse through the phone, so it was hardly used.

Akise saw the 'camera' option in the menu, and thought of Yukiteru. He had noticed that Yukiteru was never prepared to be in a picture. From the few group photos that Mao had forced them all to be in, to the photo that Kurusu Keigo had posted for the warrant of his arrest, Yukiteru always gave off a vibe of awkwardness in all of the pictures. Akise wondered if that was simply because Yukiteru was shy or he was truly not photogenic. Akise toyed with his phone a bit, opening and shutting it for absolutely no reason in particular.

Akise looked up and past his phone at Yukiteru. The brunette was laughing joyously, wiping away a tear that appeared in his eye. Akise positioned his phone so that the camera faced the other boy, and _click_. Akise gazed at the picture, admiring it.

"Akise-kun, what are you doing?"

Akise snapped the phone closed, his vermilion eyes looking up into those ever-so-blue orbs. "It's a secret."


	4. Youth

**A/N**

Fourth drabble/short story out of forty. They're too cute, yeah? Review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

* * *

- **youth** (yüth)

-noun

_The time of life when one is young._

...

"What were you like when you were a kid?"

Akise looked at the boy who just spoke. Yukiteru was sitting across from him in the firm leather booth of this small, tile-floored café. Akise had invited Yukiteru out for a meal, the other agreeing without hesitation; although it felt like a date, Akise knew otherwise. "Why?"

"_'Why'_? Well, I'm kind of curious." Yukiteru replied.

Akise placed his right elbow on the table between them, holding his head up on it. "How were _you_, Yukiteru-kun? Then I'll answer you."

Yukiteru looked bewildered. "Why go through all that? You could just tell me.."

Akise chuckled, "Because I'd rather hear about you. But, if you insist, I'll go first." Yukiteru's ears were focused on what Akise would say. He was truly curious to what the snowy haired boy's childhood was like.

"I wasn't much different, I guess. A little less rambunctious-"

"_You're_ rambunctious?" Yukiteru asked skeptically. Akise smiled.

"Well, I'm more active. When I was young, I didn't have much of an interest in communicating with others. I mostly solved mysteries, and occasionally helped people."

Yukiteru piped up once more, "You helped people? Like who?"

"Well, for example, a young girl who used to live in my neighborhood. Her doll went missing. We found, by a few clues, that her older brother had taken it and hid it. We searched for it, and the second place I looked was where it was." Akise answered. "I also have helped the police catch a few criminals just by some simple profiling."

Yukiteru's face screamed amazement. "Whoa, Akise-kun, you're awesome!"

Akise's lips twitched in amusement. He continued, "I'm also much more goal oriented. I understand my priorities without a doubt."

"Like becoming a detective?"

Akise blinked. He looked away, secretly flustered. Not that anyone else could tell with the composed boy, but Akise's insides were twisting pleasantly. "Yeah. Like becoming a detective."

But Akise knew that wasn't his most important priority. Not that this was the time to tell Yukiteru.

Yukiteru leaned forward, "Are you okay, Akise-kun?"

"Of course. I'm fine. How about you, Yukiteru-kun? What were you like?"

Yukiteru bit his lip, thinking. "I was alone all the time. I didn't have any friends besides Deus." his cheeks tinted red in apparent embarrassment. "I was bullied all the time, especially by Kousaka and his buddies. My parents were both divorced for a year before I got my diary, and my mother was always away at work, not that I complained." Yukiteru's ultramarine orbs filled with sorrow. Akise drowned in the ocean blue.

"I wrote in my diary all the time, and measured my luck by throwing darts. I've never really had any talents like you do, so I can't say anything special about me."

Akise frowned. Yukiteru didn't think he had talents? He didn't think saving Hinata from herself and her father, saving Mao from bleeding out, saving his school from being _blown up_ weren't part of his talent? "You're special, Yukiteru-kun. You warm people's hearts."

Yukiteru blushed, stammering in response. Akise's heart did indeed warm by simply seeing the brunette, so he knew the boy did so for others.

"Well, you're very admirable. And the smartest person I've met, Akise-kun. So.. " Yukiteru motioned his hands wildly, "So, you're really special, too."

Akise stared, and then the corners of his lips lifted into an elegant smile. "Thank you," was all he could say before the waitress came and handed them both their foods of choice: Yukiteru a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate fudge drizzled and brownies on the side, and Akise a green tea iced latte.

Yukiteru beamed excitedly, picking up his spoon eagerly. "Thank you for this meal!"

Akise loved this boy, so much.


	5. Patience

**A/N**

Fifth drabble/short story out of forty. Haha, in this chapter, let's leave whether they're dating or not a secret. One more mystery of Akise, yeah? (It seems we live in a barely-Yuno world in _Multifarious_. Ahaha.) Review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

* * *

-**pa·tience** (pāSHəns)  
-noun  
_The capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset._

...

Akise waited at the bus stop, the rain drizzling delicately. He stared up at the sky, distraught. He should have figured that the weather person was incorrect - it definitely _was not_ sunny at this moment. He had brought an umbrella, of course, but his plans had been ruined. It's not as if he worked exceptionally hard on his plans for the day, but that was not the point.

The rain started pattering harder, the sound soothing and disappointing simultaneously. The street wasn't busy whatsoever, and it seemed the bus wouldn't arrive for another seven minutes. As long as Yukiteru arrived before then, they _might_ be able to continue his plans.

"Akise-kun!"

Akise's gaze shifted to the boy who was running towards him, holding his cap tightly in his hands. Akise frowned; Yukiteru was soaked to the core. His umber hair stuck to his face, and his shoes were thoroughly muddy. He was panting heavily when he finally arrived at where Akise was. "I-I'm sorry I'm late, Akise-kun. I was at home searching for an umbrella, but I couldn't find one. And since I didn't know where we're going I didn't bring anything else except a bit of money in my wallet, and my phone, and myself of course -"

"It's all right, Yukiteru-kun. Are you feeling fine?" Akise asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Just.." he looked his self up and down, "It seems I'm not presentable."

Akise smiled at the troubled brunette. He lifted his hand, presenting the umbrella he had carried along. He held the white and blue umbrella over Yukiteru, the shorter boy chuckling, "I should've guessed Akise-kun would be prepared."

Akise looked to the flooding road, then refocused his ruby orbs on the boy who was accompanying him. "I was originally planning on us going to an amusement park in Shibuya, but that won't happen.. The other option was to go to some English café I saw a few weeks ago."

"Sh-Shibuya?" Yukiteru gasped. "That far? You were planning to go that far by _bus?_"

Akise laughed quietly, "Of course not. I didn't want you walking too much, so we were going to take the bus to the station. So, what would you prefer to do, Yukiteru-kun?"

Yukiteru's cheeks tinted pink. The choice was left to him? That was so much pressure.. What if he picked something that couldn't work, and Akise-kun would have wasted his time? After inviting him out here, Akise-kun would have just lost a day of his life, and Yukiteru knew how precious the limited days of every person's life were. Yukiteru instantly felt like a horrible friend for just assuming Akise would handle all of the arrangements.

Akise witnessed Yukiteru's frantic mental scramble, watching as the latter's brows furrowed in frustration. "Don't be so tense, Yukiteru-kun." Akise reached over Yukiteru, ruffling his damp hair, "It can wait. We don't even have to go anywhere. I just wanted to be with you today."

Yukiteru's expression became serious, curious cobalt eyes piercing into Akise, "Why are you so kind and patient, Akise-kun?"

Akise blinked, pulling his now saturated hand back from Yukiteru's scalp. Akise didn't have one simple answer. There were so many reasons why Akise was patient with Yukiteru-kun. He had waited his whole life - fourteen years - for Yukiteru to show up. He believed he could manage to wait as long as the brunette wanted him, now that he was in Akise's grasp.

Akise didn't even consider it patience - it was now automatic to surround his actions around Yukiteru. Around satisfying the other in any need or want that he could manage with his deceptively young body. Akise looked towards the bus that was arriving, "I'm not really patient," he answered honestly, "I just know how to wait for what I want."

Yukiteru's face filled with bewilderment, confusion besting him. "For what you want..?"

"So, what do you want to do? Go to Shibuya, the Euro-Café, or just lounge about at your home?" Akise countered, diverting attention from the topic.

Yukiteru beamed, happiness oozing out of his features. "As long as we hang out, I'm fine with whatever, Akise-kun. Let's wait for the weather to improve to go other places, and just head to my house for now."

Akise's heart halted and restarted, Yukiteru being the cause of it. Yukiteru was always the cause of his heart's palpitations. Akise knew that Yukiteru was why he was born, and he embraced that fact. "All right, Yukiteru-kun. Let's go. Everything else can wait."


	6. Routine

**A/N**

Sixth drabble/short story out of forty. I don't think Yuno's going to be in _**Multifarious **_much, which saddens me.. but she hinders the stories, so.. Anyways. Review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

-**rou·tine** (ro͞oˈtēn)

-adj.

_Performed as part of a regular procedure rather than for a special reason__._

...

It was a sun-filled Tuesday afternoon, nothing particularly out of the ordinary. The class room was noisy during lunch time and quiet save from the scrapes of pencils on paper during the class time. One would think that such days would be boring; one would think days where nothing changed would be dull, but Amano Yukiteru found it as a blessing.

Having the same thing happen over and over, as if life was on repeat, was how he used to spend his life. Although he loved having friends and talking with them constantly, it was overwhelming. In fact, he was a bit mentally worn from so much interaction in the past week. Hinata had nearly demanded that they all spend the whole weekend together, roping him into going to an amusement park with their usual group(Yuno tagging along begrudgingly as well.)

He would have enjoyed it if weren't for the constant struggle to maintain Yuno's impatience. She had been getting tired of her Yukki spending so much time with other people and not her, and Yukiteru knew she was nearing her limit. He calmed her rage, but it did little to sooth her blatant hatred towards the rest of their group. Yukiteru reprimanded her, of course, considering he had gone to the lengths of even naming her his girlfriend in order to protect his other friends, and his scolding would cause her to be a bit kinder. But she did try to make him ditch the group at every turn, not allowing him to do much else.

Even on a few roller coasters, where it was three to a seat and Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka paired up, Yuno had been highly agitated to the fact that Yukiteru sat in the middle, next to Akise. Yukiteru couldn't understand her distress, but seeing the pleased look on Akise's face he decided not to say anything. After all, she seemed to have a problem with every one in the group, and it seemed if Yukiteru let her sit next to Akise instead - not that he'd let that happen, because there was no reason to - it seemed she was ready to cut off his head at any time. Yukiteru remained on his toes with Yuno in case she snapped, but he was able to enjoy himself _to an extent_. It wasn't only Yuno wearing him out, but Hinata was quite energetic and demanding that they go on countless rides, Kousaka vomiting his lunch into a garbage bin a few times and Mao enjoying the cute mascots.

The ongoing tension between Yuno and Akise hadn't let up all day, the pinkette doing all in her power to keep Yukiteru away from Akise. When they all took a restroom break, the brunette could have sworn Yuno wanted to come in there with him as well.

To say the least, it was a tiring Saturday. The following day Yuno had stayed over at his house, insisting she be there with him. She took care of him and fed him, and seemed normal - even cute. But eventually her habits of being obsessively overbearing returned, and the calm atmosphere had shifted into him trying to placate her so she didn't do anything rash.

To say the least, his weekend was a bit too much for him.

So the past two days being as calm as a day with Yuno could be, he was relieved. It was peaceful, and although it wasn't the same as

The brunette jumped as a hand planted itself on his desk, the pale skin easily recognizable considering who was the palest out of all of his peers. He looked up with a small smile, "Hello, Akise-kun." He was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the bell signalling the day's end.

Akise returned the smile, but his face seemed to show some form of stress. It wasn't as if the silver-haired boy wasn't smiling, but more that he was smiling while his eyes showed he was deep in thought. They both remained silent for a moment before Akise decided to speak up, receiving a curious look from Yukiteru, "I'd like it if you'd accompany me to this ice cream shop I found."

Yukiteru blinked. He looked away from the steady claret-coloured eyes that gazed at him, debating. He had just returned back to a sort of calm in his daily life, and he knew indefinitely that Yuno wouldn't approve and it would surely cause unnecessary tension. Yukiteru laughed silently to his self, looking back at the interested stare. The detective was someone Yukiteru had difficulty understanding, but he never had difficulty getting along with him. The brunette beamed at the other before standing up, "Alright, let's go. I'll text Yuno about it when we leave." Although he knew she's already know. Akise's once afflicted expression replaced with a warm smile, they walked out of the classroom and school. Yukiteru chuckled, enticing an amused look from Akise.

Yukiteru supposed that he didn't really mind it if Akise broke his routine.


	7. Yield

**A/N**

Seventh drabble/short story out of forty. Akise's just.. I just love his point of view in stories. He's so fun to write for. Review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

* * *

- **yield** (yēld)

- verb

_concede: give over; surrender or relinquish to the physical control of another_

...

Akise often had to restrain himself when it came to Yukiteru. He was so tempted to approach the adorable brunette, to the point that it was nearly an impulsion. He always had to resist the temptation. He knew that if he met Yukiteru he wouldn't be able to contain and hold back all of his yearnings.

Sometimes thoughts would flit through his mind, thoughts that would definitely and without a doubt cause Yukiteru to direct those electric blue eyes at him in shock, confusion, and maybe even denial or rejection. Akise physically winced at such a thought.

Akise definitely couldn't give in to impulses.

He couldn't meet him.

He couldn't caress that soft face.

He couldn't hold that tanned hand.

He couldn't embrace that thin figure.

He couldn't kiss away those sweet tears.

That blushing soft cheek.

Those gentle red lips.

Stop, stop, _stop._

Always Akise would hear the reminder that it could very well make Yukiteru hate him if his private wants occurred. Akise knew that if he had a taste of what he wished for, he couldn't be positive he could control himself in the future.

But, when he finally had the chance, he took great advantage of it.

Yukiteru was transferred to his school, and was in imminent danger. He had an official excuse to see him and introduce himself.

But as he knew, he couldn't stop himself. In a single day, within three hours, he got to meet Yukiteru; to talk to him. To caress his face; to hold his hand. To wrap his arm around that small frame, hand clasping around Yukiteru's waist. He couldn't stop. His feelings overflowed. In such a short amount of time, after trailing the brunette for so long, Akise had experienced almost everything that he had been holding himself back from. All the private fantasies that he would never admit to.

Well, almost all of them.

Out of his innocent fantasies, out of his most prominent longings and desires, kissing Yukiteru seemed an impossible endeavor.

With Gasai following Akise's beloved everywhere he went, Akise had no chance.

He knew that if she hadn't been there, hindering him from getting any closer to Yukiteru, he would not have stopped himself. She was a well loathed wake-up call. But Akise decided that it was better hating her than being despised by his dearest Yukiteru.

Don't kiss him. Don't force him. Slow down.

* * *

Akise pulled back with a smile. He had kissed Yukiteru. He may have forced it, but he did. And he didn't regret it, because the look he was receiving from Yukiteru wasn't one of hate. Nor anger. There was no sign of any form of upset on the brunette's face, only surprise. Did Akise have hope after all? If Gasai disappeared, would he finally have his chance? Regardless, he had supressed and subdued his feelings for so long, he decided he earned those delicate lips.

Maybe he would have another chance for another taste.


End file.
